


【BruJay】面包/The Bread

by Alva01



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alva01/pseuds/Alva01
Summary: 年轻的神父布鲁斯与爱慕上他的街头穷小孩杰森。





	【BruJay】面包/The Bread

**Author's Note:**

> -warning：关于宗教的各种都是编的，宗教敏感人士避让。  
> 我不信基督教，也没去过教堂，不知道具体仪式是什么样的，全靠脑补，欢迎科普，如有冒犯请勿指责。  
> 现在退出还来得及。

每天下午四点的钟声敲响后，这座小城里唯一的教堂的神父和修女们都会分发一些昨日剩下的面包。

像往常一样，杰森和其他街上的穷小子早早就等在教堂门口了。结束礼拜的有钱人们从黑色的正门里鱼贯而出，高昂着头，不屑把目光投射在他们身上。衣衫褴褛的小孩子们在富人们身上的香水味里谦卑地垂下了头，不安地用小手磨蹭着黄土弄脏的衣角。杰森则是其中唯一一个昂着头急切地朝里面张望的，他想看看今天剩有多少个面包，并悄悄多看几眼那位英俊的神父。

布鲁斯神父像往常一样被城里富有女人们围着，她们互相推挤着，假装狂热地跟他讨论着今天的布道，实则想多跟这位迷人的神父说说话，那急切的样子令她们丑态毕露。而那位神父脸上虽然挂着得体的微笑，但早已被她们身上过于浓烈的香水味熏得侧头蹙眉。

杰森见状，像个下里巴人一样粗野地大声清了清嗓子，在神圣的教堂门口迸出一连串脏话。神父闻声望去，会心暗笑。他装出一副严肃的样子，推开众人，大步走向门口这位不敬的小孩，开始低声训斥他。失去神父注意的女人们愤怒鄙夷的目光落在杰森身上，悻悻地从一侧离开，杰森则挑衅地用眼神回敬着她们。

神父弯腰揉了揉他的头发。看着他的蓝眼睛，杰森不好意思地想起昨天自己没有洗头。他挠了挠后颈，肚子突然响起了一声饥饿的哀鸣。杰森有点脸红了，神父被他逗乐似的笑了起来，从身旁修女拿着的篮子里拿给他一块有点发硬的圆面包。其他修女们则开始温柔地照顾剩下的孩子们。

五点的钟声里，拿到面包的孩子们欢笑吵闹着从教堂里涌了出来，飞奔向各自的小窝。有人蹲在街角悄悄地小口啃食，有的不情愿地掰开几小块分给年幼的兄弟姐妹们。只有杰森用洗得白净的衬衫裹好他的小面包，在夕阳余晖里朝着天空轻声祷告。

 

近六点，夕阳落下前的最后一刻，杰森翻进教堂的后窗。修女们手挽着手，欢笑着离开门口，朝着快要收摊的集市走去，只留下神父一人翻阅着陈旧的圣经。杰森缩在一排排长椅后面，屏住呼吸，像往常一样，悄悄看着神父面对圣母窗垂首时，眼角不小心漏出的一两点彩色的光。他的脸庞轮廓鲜明，美丽得好像他就是耶稣本人——杰森常常梦见那位救世主用布鲁斯温柔的声调跟他说话，抚摸轻吻他的额头，让他忘却一切饥饿、贫穷和脏污。  
醒来后杰森总是悄悄落下眼泪，他知道那是像他这样的孩子永远无法触及的神圣。

神父看见了他，叹息着，合上圣经。像是得到了允许，他几乎是急切地跑了过去，用瘦小的身体扑在神父身上，上气不接下气地给他了一个生涩的吻，神父有点愧疚地低喃着，想要轻轻推开他。但他反而凑了上去，用不洁的身体磨蹭着神父的外衣，喘息地蹭着他的鼻尖轻声请求，惹出几声懊恼的叹息。

他们不是第一次做了，但神父总是表现地愧疚又后悔，徒劳地想要拒绝他。

不过杰森恶劣的小聪明让他每次都能得到他想要的。男孩隐隐约约知道没人能拒绝看似纯真的孩童作出青涩色情的诱惑，神父也不例外。他得意地撩起神父的长袍，坐了上去，用窄小的胯间摩擦着神父的开始坚硬的下体。布鲁斯伸手稳住杰森的腰，却不再动，后者朝着他滑动的喉结吻了上去，轻轻啮咬着向上，直到对上一双情欲与愧疚参半的眸子，然后杰森含糊着，一遍又一遍地说，“求你了，求你了。”

神父再一次投降了。他温柔又稍稍猛烈地亲吻男孩薄薄衬衫下的两点蓓蕾，却只是吻着，不带一点点轻咬甚至舔舐，弄得杰森痒得十分难受，想要哭泣。  
“咬我，Father，咬咬我。求你了。”杰森的声音带着哭腔，神父却只是用牙齿触碰了他的乳尖一小下，但那足以让杰森近乎高潮了。他手忙脚乱地解开自己的裤带，缠绕的绳结让他急得要哭，然后扒下年长一点的男人遮掩着原罪的棉质裤子，那里传来的温度早已透过了单薄的布料。终于，神父露出了他期待已久的东西，男孩吻着他的胯下，小心地含住，不熟练地上下吞吐着。虽然味道不甚好，但男人身上传来一阵阵细微的汗味和麝香味道让杰森满意地眯着眼。

神父沉默地看着他卖力的吞吐，不迎合也不阻止。他想要思考，却浑浑沌沌不知道该想些什么。身下的男孩传来的阵阵热度让他头脑迷乱，那额头上薄薄的一层汗水在夕阳下闪着光，静谧的教堂里只剩下有点淫靡的水声。随着男孩一下比一下更深的吞吐，渐渐的快感漫上他的小腹，让他倒抽一口冷气。无人能庶免我的罪过，他想。

男孩自己做着扩张，他想要。杰森回忆着前几次神父的插入，一边搅动手指一边扭动着身体，性幻想的快感让他含着阴茎的嘴呜咽出声。他把后穴撑开到一个不大不小的程度，是插入时愉悦紧致又刚好能带点痛楚的地步，然后吐出布鲁斯的阴茎，将上面沾着的口水和溢出液体的混合物舔掉一点，对着它坐了下去。

两人的身体在那一瞬间都紧绷了，然后布鲁斯喘着气扶住杰森的胯，急促地向上顶动。男孩的头颅向后仰着，抑制不住地呻吟着，因痛苦和愉悦他的身体紧绷着。杰森虚弱地抬手擦干细密的汗水，借着眼角的余光，他想看看神父染着欲望的红晕，但布鲁斯的脸庞被笼罩在阴影里，像是给他蒙上最后一层遮羞布。  
入夜的凉风刮进教堂，流动的空气接触到男孩下半身湿润的旖旎，激起一点点凉意，像是要提醒他他的不齿。还在呻吟着的男孩羞涩地拉起神父长袍的下摆，想要裹住两人交合处的那片风景，却让那漆黑的袍子沾上了点点透明闪光的液体。杰森心里一惊，后穴一下子缩紧了——他担心这样的沾污会引来神父的怒火。但神父没有反应，也许是没意识到，或者不在意，他更加激烈地进出，安抚似的抱住了杰森。

沉浮，他在神父的海洋里沉浮着。他大口呼吸，倚在神父黑色的肩膀上刚得到喘息，就被下一次冲撞再次拉入深海。紧闭着双眼时他脑内是一片黑暗，快感就让他的意识在这里断片着；睁眼时神父的蓝眸又深邃而不见底，将他溺死在其中。男孩湿润的躯体有韧性地弯曲着，带起一层又一层的波浪，让汹涌的海洋淹没这个小教堂。他们的喘息相互交错，揉杂在一起，暧昧地起着雾，分割不清。神父的十字架撞到了杰森的胸口，后者咬住了它，祈求着神的救赎——不要停下，不要停下。

当这黑色的海浪涌到最高点的时候，杰森的脑子已经不听使唤了。他浑身颤栗着，脚趾用力地弯曲，身上每一块掩在柔软皮肤下的肌肉都绷紧了，尖叫着。意识模糊的前一刻，他想问问神父，

明天自己还能得到一块面包吗？


End file.
